finding her forever
by brittana-unicorns
Summary: Klaus and Caroline keep meeting in her past lives but a tradgedy always ends her life.It takes five life cycles and one immortal life for them to find her forever.Or will it? Will she have to be taken from him again?
1. Prologue

**I've been kind of MIA lately, I just havent had time to write. This is a little filler chapter to see how you all would like a story like this.**

**I was sat eating my dinner when this idea came to me. I havent read a story like this and so I just had to write this. Leave a review or ask on my tumblr (check my page) to tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

Prologue -

Life isnt what everyone thinks. Some people may believe the truth but some, believe you only live once and then that's it. You get one shot at life and it's tough if you mess it up. They're wrong of course. Even if you do turn into a vampire... You still get another chance to right the evil you committed as a vampire.

Everyone has someone, that someone who is perfect for you. Your other half. In every life, It's always the same soul, just a different shell they wear. You don't remember any of your past lives because after you die; after the string that connects your life to the earth has been severed, you take a journey... No one can tell you what happens because everyone forgets the knowledge they collected in their life.

That's what has happened to Caroline Forbes. Her first life began 1000 years ago. Back then she was called Adelina . She still had her golden locks and green eyes. Her eyes never changed, because as they say, the eyes are the window to the soul.

Her and her family were living in a town called Mystic Falls and of course when the Michaelson family arrived, she was intrigued instantly. She had heard of the land named England and their strange accents but never had she heard it. She was especially taken by the young man named Niklaus. She had felt an instant connection the moment they met and she knew he had felt the same.

It was also Niklaus' first life; although the universe wasn't expecting it to last for 1000 years. He has always gone by the name Niklaus or klaus or nik. Always had that same smirk and badass demeanour. He was immediately attracted to the young blonde who he later found out was called Adelina.

This is the story of two lovers who can never quite be together, until she finds her forever.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. Leave me a review or ask telling me what you thought!**

**-Holly**


	2. 10th century part 1

**Thank you for all the great feedback for the prologue. I know it wasn't that long and informative but as I mentioned it was just a filler. All the good stuff is starting here. I spent a while deciding how I was going to write this story and I still haven't decided I'll put notes in to tell you what the year is if it gets confusing. Oh and Adelina is Caroline just incase you don't figure it out.**

* * *

_10__th__ century_

"Who are they?" I lent over to my mother and whispered into her ear.

"The Mikaelsons, they travelled all the way from England to live here." Her mother answered.

There were eight of them all together, the village had gathered to greet our new neighbours as they moved their belongings into their hut across from ours. My eyes gathered up all the information about them as they could, there were two women in the family, one the mother and one the daughter. The rest were men. The daughter – I had yet to learn her name had wonderful blonde hair similar to my own.

They greeted the people around them, including our family. I smiled graciously at them all and ran my fingers through my long, blonde hair. After they had been introduced to everyone in the village, we all returned to our homes to catch up on chores we had missed. It was my job to collect the water today. I took the two large buckets in each hand like a usually did and began the 10 minute journey to the river.

When I arrived there, The blonde Mikaelson was there filling her buckets up. "Um, hello." I said cautiously and began filling the first bucket.

"Hello, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson." She said straightening up from filling the buckets and holding her hand out. I did the same and we shook hands.

"I'm Adelina. I can't remember where I came from so I have no last name."

"Oh, well It's nice to meet you Adelina."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rebekah. How are you liking Mystic Falls so far?"

"It's great. A little different from England but it's definitely a good change." We both went back to filling up the buckets with water as the conversation continued.

"I've never met someone from England." I commented.

"I've never met someone who doesn't know where they came from." She returned with a smile.

"I just woke up one morning here, not remembering what happened before. Luckily the Carters took me in. They raised me since I was five so I see them as my family now."

"That sounds pretty scary actually."

"It was but, it feels normal now."

By now, they had both gotten their buckets full and walked back together. "Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?" Rebekah asked when we got back to the camp fire in the middle of the village.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"I'm sure, my family would love to meet someone as great as you."

"Okay, thank you, I'd love to."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yes." I said as we turned and went into our own huts.

I filled up the bucket we would make stew in for tea and found my mother talking to her friend called Evangeline. "Hello mother, Rebekah invited me to eat with their family."

"Who's Rebekah?"

"The Mikaelsons' daughter."

"Sure honey, you can eat dinner with them."

"Thank you! And I filled the buckets with water."

I walked away and strolled into the middle of the village, the big camp fire was ablaze, shining brightly. There were a few logs laid around it acting as seats and I sat on the floor, using one of them as a back rest.

Across from me, sat one of the Mikaelsons. I smiled and followed his arms to his hands to see what he was doing. He had some paper and a pencil. It looked like he was sketching something.

I stood and walked over to him, lowering myself to the ground next to him. "Hello, I'm Adelina." I said.

"Its great to meet you, Adelina. I'm Niklaus, but call me Nik."

"Okay, Nik... what are you drawing?" I asked.

"You, and the fire. It was such a great scene. I've almost got the image outlined.

"It's so cool that you draw. I've never been able to."

He laughed at that. "Everyone can draw, you just have to have the write pressure on your pencil."

"It's nice to think someone believes in that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nice for someone to believe something not everyone else believies. Everyone believes the women stay at home, never seeing the world. Just cleaning and raising children. I want to see the world, do something other than looking after children... like a job. But that isn't aloud. "

"I understand, sometimes I wish that was true..."

"So, how is the drawing?"

He was silent for a few seconds before pulling back his hands and turning the paper for me to see.

He had drawn me, sat with my back to the log staring at the fire. It was absolutely beautiful. I was speechless.

"Y... You have a talent Mr Mikaelson."

"Why thank you, Miss Adelina. Rebekah told me about your no-surname situation and how you'll be joining us for dinner." He said with a smirk.

"Uhm.. yes. Is it a problem? Rebekah said it was fine."

"It is. Actually great."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes. Here you can have this, consider it a souvenir of this day where we first met." He handed me the drawing.

I took it carefully in my hands and studied it for a few more seconds. While studying it, I realized how I had come to like Nik. I could talk to him like no other man. He wasn't all serious and acted like he just wanted to have fun.

I put down the drawing on my lap then smoothed my sapphire blue dress down and after, pulled at the sleeves to make them cover my hands.

"Thank you, Nik."

"That's okay... Have you got any hobbies then?"

"I can sew... my mother wants me to be a seamstress. I have this dream... but, it's kind of silly."

"Aw, come on, love! You have to tell me now!" He said. I was taken aback at his use of 'love' but maybe that was usual in England.

"Fine, I want to make my own wedding dress."

"That's not silly!"

"Well thank you." I mumbled.

In my peripheral vision, I saw the mother come out of the house, calling us both in for dinner. "You'll have to enlighten me on names... I only learned yours a Rebekah's."

He laughed softly and stood, holding his arm out to me. I stood up with his assistance. "Okay, My father is called Michael, My mother is Esther, My Siblings are Elijah, Finn, Me, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik in order of age but you will figure it out."

"Oh, that is a lot of names..."

"You'll learn them in no time... Come on before it gets cold."

I gripped the drawing in one hand and the skirt of my dress in the other to make sure it didn't drag on the floor. We entered their cottage. It was slightly bigger than ours but then again, it had to house more people. In the centre was a large table with nine chairs around it. Seven were occupied and me and Nik took the last two next to each other. On my other side was Kol, I thought. Or Finn.

"Hello Adelina. It's such a pleasure for you to eat with us tonight. Both Rebekah and Niklaus have took a liking to you. It's great they are already making friends." Esther said, smiling politely at me.

"Thank you for inviting me." I replied and picked up my spoon to begin eating. I sat up straight in my chair as mother had taught me. 'Etiquette was important.' As she would say.

The meal went on, I was included on the conversation, and I eventually picked up everyone's names. It was Kol sat next to me. He kept giving me these glances and sometimes said things to me. That was the same with Nik.

Long after the meal had finished we were talking. It was when it was turning dark that Esther noticed how long we had been sat there. "Oh Adelina, dear... I didn't notice what time it was, your mother will probably be so worried... Niklaus, love, would you please walk Adelina home?"

"Of course I will, mother." Me and Nik rose from our seats and stacked our bowls. "Thank you, Mr and Mrs Mikaelson, it was lovely meeting you. And the rest of you." I said as we made our way out.

"What did you think?" Nik said when we were a couple meters from the house.

"You seem like a really close family, it's so nice... "

"Yeah... it seems that way."

By now we had reached my home. I invited him inside to meet my family.

Inside there was my mother, father and two brothers. I had a baby sister who was only 6 months old. He shook each of their hands in turn and my father gave him a funny look when it was his turn.

I went into her room and put the picture on my bed before returning a few seconds later. I took the baby off my mother and rocked her back to sleep. "thank you for walking me home, Nik. Please tell your parents thank you for the meal."

"I will, goodnight." Nik said and turned and walked out the house.

My older brother, William was giving me an _extremely_ funny look. "What?" I asked, quietly, so I didn't wake the sleeping baby.

"Nothing.." He said and turned to walk into his room.

I shrugged internally and took the baby to my parents room where I put her in the crib. It was an extremely special crib... it had been passed through the family, the only baby of course who hadn't slept in it was me of course. After that had been done, I went back in my room and set the picture on a make shift shelf in the corner. I changed into my shift and climbed into bed.

Before bed everynight, I went through everything that had happened that day and if I was satisfied with it.

Today, I thought was a very good day.

* * *

**Okay, so the next chapter will still be in the 10****th**** century but I'll note when it changes although you'll probably guess.**

**I hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing this. Writing klaroline just makes me so happy. Haha. **

**-Holly**


	3. 10th century part 2

**I'm extremely proud of myself for getting this chapter done in one sitting. It normally takes a couple. Anyway, I know this chapter is quite a bit smaller than the others but sometimes, things just come out shorter than you plan. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_10th century_

It had been a few months since the Mikaelsons first moved to Mystic Falls. It had gotten a lot colder, and a few days before Christmas, they all got their first sight of snow. Every day, I had spent with Rebekah or Nik, I would never admit this to anyone, but, I was starting to feel something for Nik. I'd never felt it before about anyone so I didn't really know what to think about it.

On the first day of snow, we had been together in the forest when it first started to fall. "Look! It's snow! It's been nearly a whole year!" I called and squinted up at the sky to catch a better glimpse of the flakes.

"I love snow. It creates a great atmosphere for sketches of certain blondes." Nik said, smirking at me.

I pulled my shawl tighter around my shoulders and shivered slightly. "Too bad it's cold otherwise I could stay out here forever." I said, grasping his arm lightly and pulling him into a small cave that could act as shelter until the snow slowed down enough for them to get back to the village.

"Your so different, Nik... I've never met anyone quite like you before." I said abruptly and before he could say anything, I continued, "Your funny, an amazing artist, great to be around... I don't even know what I'm saying."

I looked over at him to see him grinning. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Love."

"Have you ever met someone. Who you love?" I asked suddenly.

"No... well, I don't think so. Have you?"

We had both been sat quite close, to keep warm, so close I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as we turned our heads to face each other. "I don't know..."

Everything was so awkward... Before I could change the subject my lips were doing something else. Nik had leant over and closed the small space between our faces and pressed his lips to mine.

Our lips had only touched but that one small thing had awoken things inside of me I didn't know I could feel. We both pulled back at the same time and I raised one hand to cover my mouth as my cheeks turned red. "I shouldn't have done that." I mumbled. "Mother would be so mad."

"Aw, love... You look so beautiful with your cheeks red; although you look beautiful all the time. So would my mother but they don't have to know..."

"I see your point. Then there is no problem in doing this." I pressed my lips against his again. It was such a weird experience. It was like we knew exactly what the other was going to do so we moved in sync.

I wasn't sure how long had passed but sure enough, after we emerged from the cave, the snow had covered the ground a few inches. As they trudged back to the village, I got snow up my dress as it stuck to my legs. Me and Nik were holding each others' hands but as soon as we reached the border of the village, we let go. I placed my hand on my shawl to keep it in place while Nik put his arm around my shoulders for support.

We reached my hut first, He dropped his arm and lent against the wall casual almost. "That reminds me... it's a full moon. I'm sure your family have been made aware of what occurs on these nights."

"Yes and I'm sure mother has prepared enough food for the entire village." 'Nik joked.

"Well, just make sure you get yourself down there." I said and then disappeared inside. I went straight to the fire and warmed my hands on it. A few hours had past and I had hardly moved an inch, I didn't even hear someone else enter.

"Hello!" Rebekah called and I stiffly turned around to face her. I rubbed my eyes to make the dryness go away after staring in the fire for too long.

"Oh, hello! Is it still snowing?"

"Yes, it's gotten heavier but it is nearly time to head down into the caves. I came to tell you as your family are already down there. Your mother was starting to get anxious."

"Okay, I'll meet you there, I just got to grab a few things from my room."

"Okay, I'll talk to you in a little while." She said as she disappeared.

The last thing anyone would want is to be stuck in a snow storm surrounded by werewolves. I started to gather my feet up from under myself and stretched one limb at a time. After I had taken my first step towards my room, I heard a shout of pain and quickly disregarded the idea of getting my blankets.

I had to hurry or I could get stuck out here all night. I put the fire out in the main room and went to the closed front door. I swung it open carefully and was immediately engulfed in a wild blizzard of ice. I gritted my teeth and stepped out into the freezing world.

The visibility was extremely bad here. I couldn't even see my hand out in front of my face. My eyes were near enough closed and so that's why I didn't notice the wolf shape in front of me until it pounced me.

I was flung back onto the ground, my shawl coming off around me, my hair spraying around my head. After a few seconds, my felt a warm liquid pool under my head, and then my vision blurred slightly but I still caught the sight of a werewolf. It began to maul at me, the pain getting worse until finally, as if I couldn't wait to have the relief of no pain. I felt myself slip away and my eyes close.

I felt my life end. My short life. I felt my soul slip out of my body and up towards the sky where I _knew_, my next life was soon to begin.

* * *

It was morning, He hadn't seen Adelina all night. Everyone had gotten worried about where she was, but, she had lived here since she was little and was used to this sort of stuff so everyone assumed she would be safe somewhere. Klaus just couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong. He was right though, he couldn't sleep all night and when everyone finally emerged from the caves to start the day he saw her. Well her body, lying out in the open. It had stopped snowing and he could see stains of red in the snow around her.

He let out an agonizing wail and ran over to her. He dropped to his knees and began to cry. "No. No. No. Adelina, _please_ wake up." He kept repeating, each time getting more frantic and loud.

A group of villagers had surrounded them, shocked at the sight before them. If she hadn't of been dead and just sleeping, Klaus could have sworn she looked like an angel. And so, for the first time since he had seen her, he lifted his eyes to the sky and felt like he was staring right into her soul. _I love you, so much Adelina. _He said in his head as he mourned the loss of what he now realized was his true love.

* * *

**Thats the end of Caroline's first life! Sadness :( I hope you liked it though, I thought it would be fitting for her to die from a werewolf. **

**I'm thinking of going into hibernation after the season finale of tvd. The next time I post, I will have witnessed the episode, probably cried myself to school (I live in England so have to watch it in the morning) and will probably write an a/n about how sad it was.  
**

**Until next time!  
**

**-Holly!  
**

**Ps, btw, new time zone next chapter! If you have any requests of when I should write, do tell! Also, the originals will be vampires after this chapter. Js.  
**

**Okay, now its a byeeee and the end of my rant.  
**


End file.
